The World that Once was Ours
by A Field of Starlight
Summary: Sequel to "The World is Falling Around Us". The nations thought they would finally have peace. After all, the world was united at last. But when troubles arise and the nations are drawn back into the conflict, they must fight against their very nature and accept the truth about the world they had once owned.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my story, "The World is Falling Around Us". I suggest you read that one first, before you attempt to read this one, because it might be a bit confusing. But it's not absolutely necessary.

Anyways, hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. This applies to all future chapters as well, since I don't want to write it on every one. *cough*laziness*cough*

* * *

**Prologue:**

**When Eternity Ends**

* * *

Bliss.

This was what it felt like.

This was what if felt like to be able to enjoy themselves.

Finally, they were free of the pain that was always in their lives, the pain of losing their people.

Finally, they were free of the burden of carrying an entire nation on their shoulders.

Finally, they were free of the endless suffering nationhood brought.

Finally, they were free of their politics and economies.

Finally, they were free of worrying.

Finally, they were free.

It was bliss.

It was death.

* * *

Prussia had been there the longest out of any of them. He had been there to welcome North Korea and South Italy. He had been there to greet Liechtenstein. He had been there to comfort Hungary. He had been there to guide Belarus.

He had watched as the world fell, and helped each destroyed or conquered nation settle into life after death. He had made a new home for them, a new world to replace the one that was lost.

He would have to watch as, one by one, the nations rose once more.

Prussia would be the last to rise.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm just going to go ahead and post this prologue. I probably won't start writing the chapters until I return home to the US from China, which is in like a month. Also, I have to finish my other two ongoing stories, one of which ("Moon") is almost finished and the other, "Canada Conquers the World"... Well, let's just say that one is kinda crazy and may end in anywhere from 5 to 20 chapters' time. _And_ I have to finish the next oneshot in my series "When Family is But a Broken Word", so let it suffice to say that this won't get updated in a while. But rest assured, it _WILL_ be updated. Eventually. In maybe a month and a half or two months or something.


	2. Ivan

Author's Note: I'M BACK! So, school has already started for me, and I have, like, a million AP classes, so my update schedule will be... erratic. (For those that don't know, AP stands for advanced placement and is basically college level courses taken in high school. *sigh* Blegh, having Asian parents is... eh. You know...)

Eurgh... heavy workload is heavy...

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**До свидания**

* * *

When Ivan awoke that morning, he felt that something was wrong.

Frowning, he wandered out of his room and toward Katyusha's.

"Katyusha? Sister?"

"Ivan?" Katyusha poked her head out of her door. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"I don't know... I have this strange feeling in my stomach, though..."

"Oh, Ivan, I'm sure it's just an upset stomach or something!" Katyusha smiled warmly at her younger brother and beckoned him into the room. "I'm sure I have something for that... Aha! Here you go!"

She pulled out a small bottle happily, handing it to Ivan.

"Спасибо!" Ivan smiled back, trying to hug her.

"Now go get some breakfast!" Katyusha laughed, pushing Ivan away. "And don't be late to the meeting!"

"I won't!"

* * *

When Ivan entered the meeting room, most of the others were there already. He quickly sat down in the first open chair, trying not to show how much his stomach was troubling him. And it wasn't just his stomach anymore. His body ached as if he had just run a marathon, then fought a wrestling match, then was in a building when an earthquake toppled it.

Unfortunately, he had ended up sitting next to Kiku and Toris, and across from Matthew.

"Ivan? What's wrong?" Kiku asked, seeing his discomfort.

"Are you hurt?" Toris added.

Matthew didn't say anything, but looked on with concerned eyes.

"I don't know..." Ivan said, answering Kiku's question. "I ache all over, and my stomach hurts, but I haven't done anything strenuous lately..."

"Ohonhonhon~! Would you like me to take a look at it, mon ami?" Francis leaned over from his spot next to Matthew.

"I would rather you not." Ivan narrowed his eyes. The other man shrank back a bit at the evil glare.

"Ve~! Fratello and I will take a look, Ivan!" Feliciano bounced up from his seat, heading over to the larger man while dragging his brother behind him.

"Ack! Dammit, Feli, stop pulling!" Lovino growled.

"Ve... sorry fratello! So will you let us look at Ivan to see what's wrong?"

"... Fine. But don't you dare do anything to my brother, vodka bastard!" Lovino warned Ivan.

"Okay~!" Ivan smiled his characteristic childish smile.

"Ve~! See you after the meeting, then, Ivan!" The Italian brothers bounced off. Or, well, Feliciano bounced...

* * *

Ivan lay on the couch, patiently waiting as Feliciano buzzed about and Lovino gathered the medical instruments necessary for a standard examination while grumbling.

"Ve... Ivan, I'm going to ask you to take your shirt off, please. I need to feel your belly." Feliciano motioned to Ivan's shirt.

"Oh. Да."

As Ivan lifted his shirt, Lovino gasped. "Ch-Che cosa?"

Feliciano, who had turned away to get some gloves, turned back around. And promptly screamed.

Ivan frowned. "What is wrong?"

Soundlessly, the Italians pointed at Ivan's chest.

Or, more specifically, where his chest should have been.

Now, there was only a hole.

"Ч-Что?" Ivan murmured.

Curiously, he moved his hand into the empty cavity that was now his chest. He couldn't feel anything at all there, but as he watched, more of his skin just... vanished.

"I-Ivan?" Feliciano said carefully, shaking in fear. "W-What is...?"

"I do not know." Ivan was strangely calm. He stood up, marveling a bit at how he was still holding together as if he wasn't missing a piece of his chest, and quickly stripped down to his underwear.

Sure enough, everywhere that had been hurting that morning had started to disappear.

With unnatural poise, Ivan bent over and picked up his clothes, quickly dressing himself and walking out the door. He quickly thanked the Italians as he left, then headed all the way back to his house. Once there, he sat down, turned up the television to mask the noise, and quietly broke down into sobs.

"Нет, нет... I don't want to go back... Пожалуйста..."

But the world paid him no mind.

* * *

He woke up laying in the cold snow, his head throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes to the gray sky above him, so different from the endless blue of their afterlife.

"Нет..." he muttered. But it was no use, now.

Russia was back.

* * *

After a brief moment of rest, Russia pushed himself up and started towards the closest civilization. Soon, he recognized the area as just outside Moscow, in the dead of winter.

Gaining confidence as his nation senses returned to him, he strode through the city, taking note of the changes to his capital.

He frowned; already, he was thinking of it as his capital again. Did it really only take such a short amount of time for him to get used to being a nation again?

He walked into the main government facilities, getting shocked glances from nearly everyone he passed. Soon, he was at the office of his leader.

"Why am I back?" he demanded.

"So you're the legendary Russia. We have heard much about you since you disappeared from the government years ago."

"I thought I was not needed anymore?" Russia demanded of the man in front of him. "I thought the world was united now?"

"It is. I do not know why you are back." The leader tried to appear unconcerned. Russia scoffed at him.

"Not possible. What have you been doing? You will tell me, Да?" He began to exude his purple aura once more, and was pleased to find his pipe still in his coat where he used to store it.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you! There's been hints of rebellion among the people, and we need you to help assure the authority of the state!"

Russia laughed bitterly. "That's all I am good for, isn't it? Fighting your battles... Well, I will do as you wish. But when one thing happens, others are bound to occur."

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving behind nothing but a single sunflower petal.

* * *

_Russian Federation- Returned to existence_

* * *

Author's Note: Meh... I started on this a week ago, and I just now finish it... Ah, school. Wonderful thing, that.

Anywho, I'll try to update on weekends, although I can't guarantee that I will be able to, as I am also working on a collaborative fic with SeraSearaSpin called "Our Turbulent Sea of Peace", along with above mentioned workload. So yeah.

Try to guess the title patterns for this story!

Translations:

До свидания - goodbye (Russian, pronounced do svidaniya)

Спасибо - thank you (Russian, pronounced spasibo)

mon ami - my friend (French, but you knew that)

fratello - brother (Italian, but you also knew that)

Да - yes (Russian, Russia's characteristic da)

che cosa - what (Italian)

Что - what (Russian. I remember using this excessively last story?)

нет - no (Russian, pronounced nyet)

Пожалуйста - please (Russian, pronounced pozhaluysta)

... I kinda went overboard with the foreign languages...

Oh, a note about the medical exam: France, apparently, has the best health care system in the world. :P Italy is second. Also :P

Ah, I love random facts~!


	3. Matthew

Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER! Hehe... Hope you likey!:P

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Goodbye**

**Adieu**

* * *

Word traveled fast that Ivan was gone. The former nations quickly organized themselves into teams, and set out to search for him, but they did not have any luck.

Then, someone brought up the idea that he simply wasn't in their world.

"But where could he be?" Ludwig asked. "If not in this world..."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization.

Ivan was back in the human world.

* * *

Matthew paced around the house he shared with his brother, muttering under his breath.

"ALFRED! Hurry up, please!"

"Coming, Mattie!"

His twin came bouncing down the steps, dressed in his old WWII era bomber jacket and uniform. Matthew himself was dressed likewise, in his long, fuzzy beige military issue coat and uniform.

They were going to follow Ivan.

After they had arrived in the new world, they had discovered that they could occasionally visit the human world. However, the energy needed for such a feat was enormous, and most could not attempt it without at least several others helping them.

The North American twins were special. As brothers of Arthur, they had magic in their blood, and as twins, they could readily share power to move between the worlds. That was why they had been selected for the mission.

Matthew sighed. "Alfred, you take too long to get ready! I've been waiting for ten minutes already!"

"Sorry, Mattie." Alfred hung his head sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's get going."

Matthew reached out a hand, and Alfred took it. Together, they closed their eyes, visualizing their destination.

There was a poof of displaced air, and Alfred opened his eyes, expecting to find himself near Moscow.

But he wasn't. He was still standing in the foyer of his house, and he hadn't moved an inch.

"Huh? Mattie, what-"

His eyes widened. Matthew was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a group of people holding outdated weapons, staring at him in awe.

"A-Are you...?"

"He is!"

"It's him, it's him!"

Confusion on his face, the blonde sat up and rubbed his head. Suddenly, a cold nose poked into his side.

"Kumasanbo? What...? I thought you stayed at home?"

"Who are you?" the polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada," he responded automatically. Then he realized what he said. "I'm... Canada?"

"You _are_ our nation!" The people around Canada began to rejoice, dancing and jumping up and down, hugging each other and slapping each other's backs.

"What do you mean, I'm your nation? Isn't the world united now?"

"Not anymore! Our rebellion has succeeded! After 100 years, we are our own country again!" The people laughed happily, but Canada's heart sank.

"Oh no..."

Frantically, Canada closed his eyes and pictured his brother. "Alfred! ALFRED!"

* * *

"ALFRED!"

Alfred's head whipped up when he heard his brother's voice coming, faintly, from somewhere.

"Mattie? Mattie, where are you?" he shouted frantically, searching the area.

"I'm in the human world!" came the faint answer. That was when Alfred realized that the voice wasn't coming from outside. Rather, it was coming from his mind.

"What do you mean, in the human world? How could you go there by yourself? What's going on?" Alfred demanded. He heard his brother sigh.

"I... I think..." He trailed off.

"Mattie?" Alfred's voice became gentler. "What is it?"

"I think... I'm not Matthew anymore."

"What? But... You can't _not_ be Matthew!"

"I'm... Canada..."

Alfred froze. "... C-Canada?"

He sensed that his brother was nodding.

"Oui... Je suis Canada..." It sounded to Alfred as if his brother was trying to confirm the fact by using both languages.

"But... That can't be! The world is- oh." Alfred's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "Oh. That's why Ivan..."

"Yes," Canada told him miserably. "The world is splintering again."

And with that, the newly reinstated nation cut off communications with his brother.

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred pounded on his former caretaker's door.

"What?" came the irritated reply, as the green-eyed man cracked open the door to peer out at the normally jubilant blonde. "I thought you and Matthew were off to look for Ivan?"

"Arthur, it's an emergency! Mattie's Canada!"

"I know that, you git!"

"No, you don't understand! Mattie's Canada!"

Arthur's eye twitched. "Yes, Alfred, I _know_. Matthew was the representation of the nation of Canada! Why are you all panicked?"

"NO, you don't get it, Iggy! Mattie IS CANADA!"

Arthur stilled. Alfred hadn't called him Iggy since...

Since he was still England.

Since the war.

"What happened?"

* * *

Canada turned towards the people around him, a determined expression on his face.

"Are there any other rebellions going on?"

"Yes, we know for a fact that our southern neighbors are also fighting, and some of the Europeans and the Asians are experiencing a cultural resurgence," offered one of the people.

"We all want to return to the old system," said another of the rebels.

No, not rebels

Canadians.

A label that hadn't existed for a century. But it did now.

Canada smiled to himself.

"What do you say we give them a little helping hand, eh?"

* * *

Author's Note: Do you see the pattern yet? In both the chapter order and the titles?

Translations:

Oui. Je suis Canada. - Yes. I am Canada. (French)

Anywho, this is random, but I was in Comparative Government class, and we were talking about first, second, and third world countries and their relative geographic regions (first in north west, second in north east, third everywhere else). So, my teacher goes, "Now, what about Australia? It's all the way in the Southern Hemisphere, under Asia. Is _it_ second or third world?" So naturally, I respond, "No, Australia and New Zealand are special." Then my teacher was like, "New Zealand?! Where did you get New Zealand from? What does New Zealand have?" And the entire class responds simultaneously, "SHEEP!"

... That was a fun class... And then we ended up throwing New Zealand off the map... Sorry New Zealand!


	4. Feliciano

Author's Note: Guess which character this chapter will be on?

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Arrivederci**

* * *

"So the nations are required again..." Toris sighed.

"It seems that way," Eduard replied.

"What... what if we... get separated?" Raivis trembled at the thought. He hadn't trembled since he had arrived in the new world.

"We won't. We won't let ourselves be separated." Eduard gave his adopted brother a squeeze. "We'll always stay together."

"Yeah, like, always, right Liet?" Feliks agreed.

"Yes, Feliks, always."

* * *

"He's... he's just gone..."

"It's OK, Alfred... Everything is fine... Calm down... Your brother is fine... Just breathe... Matthew can handle himself..."

Arthur patted America on the back as the younger man sobbed into his shirt. Francis shot him a sympathetic glance, though his own eyes were filled with sadness.

"Mon ami... It will be fine. Canada was a strong nation. He will become one again. Have faith in your brother."

"B-But... Mattie..."

"Hush now. Sleep, Alfred. You've worried too much."

* * *

"Cестра... сестра, don't cry..."

"B-But брат is gone!" Natalya sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"It will be fine, Natalya. We can always visit him, like we did last time." Katyusha patted her sister's back soothingly.

"But this time is different! He's trapped in that world again, and people will want to harm him, and we might get sucked back too, and... and..."

"Shh... Natalya, everything will be alright..."

But even Katyusha herself did not believe those words.

* * *

"ANIKI! I'M SCARED!"

"Yong Soo, aru! Don't strangled Kiku!" Yao quickly leapt to his younger brother's defense. Kiku gasped for air as Yong Soo was pulled off of him.

"A-Arigato, Yao-nii..."

"Yong Soo! What did I say about jumping on people?" Yao scolded. His expression softened, however, as he took in Yong Soo's worried expression.

"Aniki... I'm scared. And so is hyeong, he just won't admit it." The young man wrapped his arms around both Kiku and Yao, although this time he was gentler.

Yao raised an eyebrow at Hyun Soo, who sighed. "Being scared has never done anyone any good," he reasoned, putting down his book.

Yao merely reached out his other arm toward Yong Soo's twin, and he buried himself in the embrace.

They stood there, silent, remembering.

* * *

"Bruder..."

"Keep calm, Lili. I will keep you safe. Don't leave this house, understand?" Vash muttered, glancing around warily.

Roderich sighed. "Vash, keeping here wrapped up here is not going to do any good. Matthew disappeared from his own home, and his brother was even next to him."

"I KNOW! But I have to keep them from getting Lili! I have to keep here out of _that_ world!"

"Vash, calm down! Lili is a strong girl, you don't need to keep her under wraps like this!" Elizaveta protested.

"But-"

"Bruder, please calm down."

Vash quieted, gazing down into the eyes of his younger sister. Then he crumpled to the ground, sobbing, and tears streamed from the others' eyes.

* * *

"Berwald..."

"It's OK, Tino. Don't be afraid. I'll protect you."

"I'm not. I'm afraid for all of you." Tino turned his eyes on his brothers.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Tino. We're all in this together, right?" Matthias gave him a smile.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. You need not fear for us." After a pause, Lukas jabbed Emil in the stomach.

"What?"

Lukas's expression didn't change. "You know what he means. We'll stay together, and we'll get through this."

They all nodded agreement.

* * *

"Ve... Luddy... I don't feel so good..."

Ludwig sighed. "That is normal, Feliciano. We've just lost two of our friends."

"But Luddy-"

"Please, Feliciano. Let me think. Bruder, have you gotten any signal?"

"Not yet," Gilbert called from his position at the computer, where they were trying to access the human new networks.

"Have a tomato, Gilbert," Antonio offered.

"Thanks, Toni."

"You too, Lovi. You look sad."

"I _am_ sad, dammit! I was friends with the maple bastard! And even the vodka bastard was OK, after getting to know him!" Lovino exclaimed, waving the tomato in the air.

"Oh, Lovi! You're so cute when you're sad!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard."

Suddenly, Feliciano gave a loud groan. "I really don't feel well, Luddy..."

Ludwig sighed. "It was probably from eating too much pasta, Feliciano."

"Potato bastard, we can't get sick from eating too much pasta! It's not possible!"

"Ve... Fratello, don't yell at Ludwig..." Feliciano said in a weak voice.

"Feli? Are you OK?" Lovino asked, suddenly alarmed. His brother always defended Ludwig vehemently, never weakly.

"I... I feel lightheaded, and my chest hurts..."

"Where? Tell me, where does it hurt?"

"Here..." Feliciano gestured towards his heart weakly. Suddenly, he arched up and screamed.

"FELI!" Lovino, Ludwig, and Antonio yelled at the same time. Ludwig and Antonio quickly held Feliciano still as Lovino tried to get him to calm down.

"Feli... Feliciano! Look at me!"

"... Uhnnn... Lo... Ro... Romano?"

Everyone froze.

"What... what did you say? Feli?" Lovino whispered.

Feliciano looked up weakly, confused. "... Roma?"

Lovino gulped. "Ve... Veneziano? Italy?"

Italy smiled faintly. "I can feel our people again, fratello. I can feel..."

And with that, he faded away.

"FELI!"

* * *

Italy woke up in an empty field, in the middle of the Italian peninsula. He looked around.

"... Romano? Fratello?" he called gently.

No response.

Horror flooded his features, as realization dawned that his brother had not come with him. That he was all alone, again, in this world.

His hand instinctively reached into his pocket, where Austria's music player had always rested, during those years of war.

It wasn't there.

"No... Where is it?" He frantically searched through the pockets of his uniform (when had he put on his uniform? He couldn't remember), looking for the tiny plastic and metal box that had helped him keep his sanity through the years. But it was nowhere to be found.

Italy looked up to the sky, tears in his eyes. And in that moment, he made a promise to himself.

He would stay strong, and he would get his fratello back.

"Si. Italia diventerà di nuovo forte."

* * *

_Italian Republic - rising in power_

* * *

Author's Note: Im Hyun Soo is the name I picked for North Korea. Just saying. ^-^

Translations:

сестра - sister (Ukranian, pronounced 'sestra')

брат - brother (Belarusian, pronounced 'brat' XD)

arigato - thank you (Japanese, but you knew that, right?)

Si. Italia diventerà di nuovo forte - Yes. Italy will be strong again.

So... yep. Do you see the pattern yet? It's basically the order of "The World is Falling Around Us", backwards. Yep yep. XP

Hope you liked it!


	5. Feliks

Author's Note: Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but the titles are just "goodbye" in the country who turns back into a nation's (does that make sense?) language(s). So I won't translate them, 'cause you'll know.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Do Widzenia**

* * *

"Feliciano..."

Antonio squeezed Lovino's hand as the younger man cried silently.

Around them, the rest of their friends had gathered around the newly made memorial to those who had left. Pictures were hung in careful arrangements on the walls, displaying all of the best times that they had shared with those who were gone.

"Why? Why did he have to leave me?" Lovino sobbed, leaning into his former caretaker.

Antonio wrapped his arms around him, and Lovino didn't move to push him away, like he used to. "Italy needs him, Lovi."

"Don't call me Lovi," Lovino grumbled halfheartedly, then burst into tears again. "I wish he wasn't the more loved brother!"

Antonio looked at him, shocked. "Lovino... how could you think about that at a time like this?"

Furious, Lovino pushed him away. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, BASTARDO POMODORO! If he wasn't the more loved, the more popular brother... he would never have to suffer. You don't understand how hard it was for me, to be forced to sit back and just _watch_ while Feli took the burden of the entire country on his shoulders, to let him be Italy while I could get off just being Romano. You never saw how sometimes, his smile would fall, his eyes would lose their shine... You've never felt the need to take all that pain into yourself! You couldn't understand. No one can understand."

And with that, Lovino ran.

* * *

Feliks refused to move.

"Feliks, please... We have to leave. It's late."

"NO! Feliciano was my other best friend! I WON'T leave! Stop pulling me, Toris!"

"Feliks, please!"

"Nie! Puścić, Litwa!"

Both men froze.

"What... What did you just say, Feliks?" Toris finally whispered into the quiet of the sunset.

"... Litwa...?" Feliks seemed unsure of himself. "Lietuva? Li... Lithuania?"

Toris's eyes widened in horror. "No... not you too..."

Feliks looked down to see his body already starting to fade.

"But... we promised each other we would stay together! Li- Toris! Help!"

"Hold on, I can go get-"

"No, no time! Just hold on!" Feliks reached out to grab Toris's hand, but he was already too far gone to grasp it properly.

"It's no use, Feliks!" Toris cried hysterically. "Don't go!"

"I don't want to go back! I won't, I won't, I wo-"

Feliks disappeared.

"POLAND!"

* * *

The sight of a crowd of curious onlookers greeted him as he woke up.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Suddenly, he shot up, hand flying to his mouth. "NO! No, I have to go back!"

"Sir? Sir, go back where? Are you alright? You took quite a fall." A kind looking woman beside him offered a hand to help him up.

"W-What happened?" he asked, going along with it for now.

"You fell out of the sky, it seemed. Are you injured? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. Please, tell me, where am I?"

The woman looked confused. "Why, you're in Warsaw, of course. In the newly freed Republic of Poland."

* * *

Russia had a pounding headache.

Frowning, he got out a bottle of vodka, then decided against it. He would need all his wits about him.

His government was upset. Well, he was too, he supposed. But not for the same reasons as them.

Oh, no.

No, Russia's government was still reeling from the latest independence, this time of Poland. Every meeting, now, they cursed the continent of North America. If it weren't for those troublesome rebels, they said, everything would still be fine. As it was, they were having trouble holding on to the land that was once America, what with the newly freed Canada fighting for their southern friends and the unrest Italy, and now Poland, were causing in Europe. Harsh regulations had been imposed on Asia, but it seemed that that continent, too, was going into rebellion.

Russia, however, was aching for his friends. He already knew that both Canada and Italy had returned, and felt that it wouldn't be long now until Poland reemerged. He wished all the rebellions, all the unrest, would stop, so his friends could remain in their paradise world. He wished everyone could just live in harmony, like he had always dreamed.

So he fought. But he didn't fight for the glory of the Russian Federation. No, he fought for his friends' freedom from the burdens of the world.

And he was failing.

Russia groaned as another pang of pain lanced through his cranium. _Another rebellion_, he thought grimly.

Nothing could take away the burden of being a nation, but for temporary pain...

He sighed and went in search of some painkillers.

* * *

Canada grinned as he watched another settlement get overtaken, as the freed territory stretched ever farther south. _One step closer..._

It was all he could do at the moment. All he could do for the brother who had sacrificed everything for him, so long ago, in another life. He would fight for his twin. It was his turn to sacrifice, and he would fulfill his promise to himself if it was the last thing he did.

_I promise, Al, we'll be together again. We'll be the North American twins again. I promise..._

Canada looked at the crumpled material in his hands, and slowly let go.

The remains of an old American flag was sucked out of the aircraft hold and floated gently downwards towards the land.

Canada jumped after it.

* * *

Italy had no idea what to do.

South Italy had been freed, and it's people were all identifying themselves as Italian again. So why wasn't Romano coming back?

_Where is fratello?_

Italy felt the telltale signs of insanity manifesting themselves again, and he had to make a conscious effort to calm himself. He could not afford to lose it, again. Not like... not like last time...

_Maybe... Maybe if the other nations returned, so too would fratello?_

Yes, that seemed likely.

And so, Italy began to prepare.

* * *

Poland walked into his government headquarters for the first time since his death.

Everyone stared, but no one seemed to want to stop him. It was like they all recognized that there was _something_ special about this strange man in a WWII era military uniform, with a pink clip in his hair. Even the important officials came from their private offices, as if sensing his presence.

They were utterly silent. _Perfect._

Clearing his throat, Poland stood up straighter.

"Cześć. Ja jestem Polska. I am your nation."

* * *

_Republic of Poland - independent_

* * *

Author's Note: So, a little visitation with our nation friends in the human world. :P

And just so you know, NO, Canada was not committing suicide. Ever heard of paratroopers?

Translations:

bastardo pomodoro - tomato bastard (Italian)

Puścić, Litwa - Let go, Lithuania! (Polish)

Lietuva - Lithuania (Lithuanian)

Cześć. Ja jestem Polska. - Hello. I am Poland. (Polish)

So, um, yeah. Not that many this time...

Am I the only one who thinks 'goodbye' in Polish is eerily similar to 'goodbye' in Russian?


	6. Yao

Author's Note: ASIA ROCKS!

... I actually have good reasoning behind this. Asian culture has managed to remain distinct, even in places as close together as China, Korea, and Japan, and were unaffected by the western ways, until very recently. Even now, it's still a whole lot different than what most people's idea of a "modern country" would be like, and the people have a whole different set of values. I guess this applies to most of Africa, as well, since they also have a distinct culture and different values and stuff. Although I'm not completely sure about the situation there... *cough*I'mAsian*cough*.

Anyways. Enough of me rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**再见**

* * *

"Hyeong! Where are we going?"

"To the monument."

"Why?"

Yong Soo latched onto his brother's arm, earning him a look of disapproval. But Hyun Soo didn't comment on it, instead choosing to answer the question.

"Yao-hyeong wants us to. I don't know why, exactly."

"Aniki?" Yong Soo immediately perked up, letting go of his brother. "What about aniki, will he be there?"

"I would assume so," Hyun Soo replied, knowing he was referring to Kiku the second time. "It's a family gathering, apparently."

"Well then let's go!" Yong Soo grabbed his brother again and dragged him behind as he ran through the town.

* * *

"What the..."

Alfred stood on his porch, a blank expression on his face as he watched Yong Soo and Hyun Soo tear through the streets. Well, more like Yong Soo dragging Hyun Soo through the streets.

"Um... Arthur? Do you think those two are OK?"

"Hmm?" Arthur glanced up from his book. "It's just Yong Soo being Yong Soo. Don't worry so much."

"Alright..." Alfred sighed, looking back at the picture in his hand. "Wish you were here to see this, Mattie..."

He took a lighter out of his pocket and set the photo aflame, scattering the ashes to the wind.

* * *

"KIMCHI BASTARDS! GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!" Lovino yelled after the twins, who had just dashed through a plot of tomatoes.

"Lovi! Don't yell at them, they didn't harm los tomates!" Antonio said, his tone calm.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! I have to plant as many of these as possible for Feli. It'll make him feel better, once he gets back. Now hurry up and dig!"

Antonio sighed. "Look, Lovi, I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah... Lo siento. But Lovino, I don't think tomatoes will get your brother back."

"Well at least I'm trying!" Lovino said, furious. "You're not even attempting to get him back!"

"Lo-"

"Shut up, Antonio! You don't get it! You don't understand what I'm feeling! The potato bastard probably even knows more than you do! Just shut up!"

And with that, Lovino stormed off.

* * *

"Yong Soo? Hyun Soo? What is going on?"

"SORRY!" cried Hyun Soo as he was dragged past Katyusha and Natalya's home. Yong Soo didn't even turn around.

"Cястра?" Natalya asked, coming out of the house to join her older sibling on the porch.

"It's nothing. It was just the twins." Katyusha smiled.

"Which twins?" Natalya asked automatically.

Katyusha's face fell, and Natalya remembered that there was only one set of twins left. The other set, along with her family, Feliks's family, and Feliciano's family, had been torn apart by the return to the _other_ world. She thought that word with a sneer, but kept her outer countenance calm.

"Oh. Right..."

Together, the sister sat on the porch steps, not saying anything, just watching the clear blue sky and the puffy white clouds of their temporary paradise.

After a while, Katyusha spoke up.

"I miss Ivan, Natalya."

"I do too."

And then they were silent.

* * *

"Oops! Sorry!" Yong Soo called out to a slightly distressed Raivis, who had been carrying a plate of food out to the table where he, Toris, and Eduard were planning to eat. Yong Soo had almost caused him to lose his grip.

Sighing, Toris gently took the platter from Raivis, who was already starting to tremble, and Eduard helped him into a seat.

"Calm down. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Eduard reasoned.

"N-N-No..."

"Then everything is fine." Toris set down the plate as if to punctuate his statement.

"B-But... Feliks isn't here!" Raivis burst out.

"RAIVIS!" Eduard cried. But it was too late to take it back.

Toris gave a strained smile to his maybe-siblings. "Everything besides that. But he wouldn't want us to mope, would he? Let's eat."

Raivis gave a shaky smile back, and Eduard placed a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. "Yes. Let's."

The three were quiet during their meal, keeping their conversation low as the food was consumed at a steady pace.

Then, suddenly, Raivis smiled.

"Maybe we'll see him again, Toris. Maybe everything will go back to the way it was."

"Maybe..." Toris agreed.

"We just have to hope, right?" said Eduard.

"Taip."

* * *

Finally, the Korean twins had reached the monument.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Yong Soo immediately jumped on a flustered Kiku, who had been waiting for them.

"Namdongsaeng! Stop it!" Hyun Soo pulled his twin off their brother, who gave a look of thanks at the older of the twins.

"Sorry!" Yong Soo said, though not very apologetically.

Kiku sighed. "Come on, Yong Soo, Hyun Soo."

Together, the brothers walked into the building.

* * *

Yao didn't turn at the sound of the door opening. He didn't turn when he heard footsteps nearing him.

He didn't even turn when an impatient Yong Soo called his name.

Kiku quickly shushed his younger brother. "Yong Soo! Please, Yao-nii-san is focusing."

"What on?" Yong Soo looked confused.

Hyun Soo sighed. "Clearly, Yao-hyeong is thinking. Please, namdongsaeng, use your brain sometimes. I know you are capable of it."

"It's OK. I'm done, aru." Yao stood up from where he had been sitting, staring at the pictures on the wall. "I've found the pattern."

"Pattern, da ze?"

"Yes. Pattern." Yao turned suddenly, his expression stern. "Hyun Soo, what was the order we arrived here?"

Hyun Soo blinked. "Uh... Gilbert, then me and Lovino, then-"

"No. After the war started."

"The end? Um... Well, after namdongsaeng and Kiku-hyeong arrived, there was the Germanics, the Nordics, um... Antonio and Francis, and Arthur, I think, and then... Alfred, then you, then Feliks, and Feliciano, and Matthew, and we all remember going back to get Ivan."

Yao nodded grimly at Kiku's shocked expression. Realization soon dawned on Hyun Soo's face as well.

"Oh..."

Yong Soo looked sick, as he and his twin had reached the conclusion together.

"No... No, no no no no... Yao-hyeong, you can't leave!"

Yao shook his head. "I have no choice, aru. Just like the others. I have to go."

"No, you can't leave!"

"Yong Soo," Hyun Soo said quietly, a hint of warning in his tone. But the younger twin paid him no heed and grabbed Yao tightly.

"No, you can't! I can't lose you like I lost hyeong!"

Hyun Soo looked stricken. "Namdongsaeng... I... Mian haeyo..."

Yao gently pushed a suddenly limp Yong Soo off of him. "I'm sorry, di di, aru. I can't change this."

"But... but..." Yong Soo's voice was filled with despair, and Yao's heart ached for his younger brother.

As if in silent agreement, Kiku and Hyun Soo both moved closer to him, silently lending him their strength and mental support.

"Yao-hyeong..." Tears streamed down the youngest Asian's face.

"Shh... It's OK, Yong Soo. My little brother... My little South Korea..." Yao smiled sadly, gently embracing his brother and patting his back in a soothing motion.

Kiku turned his face away, his own eyes moist, and Hyun Soo blinked rapidly. Yong Soo fisted his hands in the fabric of Yao's shirt, but it was too late.

Yao flickered out of existence.

* * *

Russia looked down at the man who had suddenly appeared before him, staggering a little.

"... China?"

"Russia, aru..." China sighed as he gained his balance again.

"China... What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." He waved his hand around half-heartedly. "We're here again to represent our nations, aru."

"Yes, but, I meant..." Russia frowned, then gestured to the ground. "Is this... Is this China now?"

China smiled bitterly. "Yes, aru. This is China again. 这是中国。"

* * *

_People's Republic of China - culturally revived_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late... I just HAD to get Driver's Ed this month, instead of last month like I'd signed up for... This is a busy month! (Then again, everything after September is busy until June...) I can't take juggling six APs, Driver's Ed, having no lunch, Quiz Bowl, and studying for the SATs/PSATs at the same time! *flails*

Anyways. Basically, this will go on pseudo-hiatus until October is over. Meaning I _might_ post another chapter, but most likely not until the first week of November.

Translations:

再见 - Pronounced 'zai jian'

Hyeong - Older brother (Korean)

los tomates - the tomatoes (Spanish)

lo siento - I'm sorry (Spanish)

Cястра - sister (Belarusian, pronounced 'siastra')

taip - yes (Lithuanian)

namdongsaeng - younger brother (Korean)

mian haeyo - I'm sorry (Korean)

di di - younger brother (Chinese)

这是中国。- This is China. (Chinese, pronounced 'zhe shi zhong guo')

Lots of random languages this time... Meh.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
